Romantically Apocalyptic Special Forces
by Natasha Simmons
Summary: Snippy, having fallen from a building and been stabbed by Pi. Has been washed away by the flood. Opera is a Special Project like Zee Captain, but has her own special power. When Opera fishes Snippy out of the flood she inadvertantly draws Captain and his merry band directly to her in a show of shenanigans.


_Found_

_If Snippy wanted to sleep, then I would let him. If he wanted my sword, then he could have that, too. The church wasn't very dry but it kept the rushing flood from carrying Snippy away. I wished that Captain would show up, he would know what to do. For now, I suppose we just wait. The stained glass window was beginning to break. Little currents of water bursting through the cracks. In one huge rush, Captain burst through the window in a bathtub. In my joy to see my Captain and the sudden rush of water. _

_I dropped Snippy. _

_ I looked form him but the water was rushing and there was no Snippy in sight. _

I looked down from the skyscraper I was currently scavenging. There was a huge rush of water in the floor just below mine. Strange. I grabbed the nearest object and smashed open the giant window. I kicked the glass out the bottom and knelt down grabbing some water and rinsing my face with it. It was cold. But now my face is clean. I reached back down for some more went my hand caught on some debris. I pulled up whatever it was.

It was a boot.

It's still attached to a leg.

It's a corpse.

Ooohh. What a pretty sharp sword. I note there's no handle. Just a jagged edge, poor bastard must of run into something wicked. I stripped the body of the heavy, and soaked, coat and used it to remove the bit of sharp, shiny metal. I dropped the coat and began inspecting the blade. Looks pretty rough, must have been heavily used. Bet I could fashion a handle out of scavenged items. I'm running pretty low on bullets, this would make up for that.

Of course that means I'd have to ditch my guns and get good at hand to hand. Or blade skill technically. I wonder what else this poor bastard has for me to commandeer…

Oh fuck.

He's BREATHING.

WeLL. NOw tHaT'S oUT of THE wAy, wE CAn StARt tHe HeALing PrOceSS….

WoNDer IF hE wAnTS THoSe ExTRA orGanS NoW?

I can't believe what I'm seeing. His chest wound is healing. Like fucking magic. I stick the blade back where I found it.

The healing stops.

I yank the weapon out.

It continues.

I bit my lip before coming to a conclusion. I'll take him home. Maybe, he's one of the special ones… Though his mask tells me it's not exactly like me, but still….

I took his coat and rolled him on it and then tied the sleeves over his healing form. I stuck the blade back in his chest, I didn't have anywhere else to keep it. I began dragging him along, through the hallway and into the fire exit.

Oh shit.

The water.

I was stuck here until the water receded. I pulled the living dead thing on the coat down the hall. I'm not sure where I'm going but I had better figure it out fast.

"Pilot, where did Sir Snippy go?" Captain asked the guilty looking minion.

"I… I… Dropped… Him." Pilot admitted slowly. He was soaked through, his arms still ached, and he may have just lost one of his companions forever.

"Well, that's no good." Captain shrugged "Come! We will retrieve the Snipster!" Pilot looked at the destruction path the water had made. From the wreckage came a mostly drowned Engie.

"Ah! Mein Minion! We are going to fetch Snippy!" Captain yelled cheerfully. Engie put his hand up as a sign that he'd heard Captain.

"What happened to him?" Engie asked tiredly when his comrades approached. He feared the fire, he feared a crushing from the building he saw fall.

"I dropped him." Pilot admitted "And the water took him away." Engie nodded, knowing that in all reality. Snippy was probably drowned and stuck to something.

I watched my sleeping captive. I was getting bored. His wounds are healed now, This room is well secured and mostly underground. The cement has kept the radiation out, I know this because the usual pressure in my lungs from the radiation has lessened to almost nothing. Breathing in the radiation air is like breathing nothing but hot air. I hear scratching at my door. Opening it I find Oblivion.

"Oblivion!" I cry happily. Leaning down to the black beast's height. "Was your hunting successful?" The creature glowed bright neon green and chittered happily. "That's great! We have a guest, Oblivion. Be nice to him." Oblivion looked at the sleeping form and chittered at me. "Oblivion. He might be one of the Special ones. You know how important they are." Oblivion chittered some more and I sighed. He just didn't like strangers. No matter what. "Oblivion. For me. Please?" Oblivion turned and left. He would take some convincing but I'm sure he'll warm up to our guest.

I turned back around to look at the guest. Still sleeping. I sighed heavily. I followed Oblivion outside and told him to go watch the door in case our sleeping visitor woke up. I was going to make something to eat for myself and maybe the guest. It depends on how well my cooking skills have gotten. I may be immune to radiation but I don't think our guest is. I found Oblivon's kill and began stripping the heavy armor off of it to get to the meaty bit.

I began singing to myself. My voice had brought me Oblivion. He was small then, lulled and subdued by the sound of my voice. I raised him. He hunts and I scavenge. He's the only companion I have… I sang as I took the meaty bit and threw them into a pot. I went inside and started a fire among the clothes, singing. I boiled the water with the meaty bits. I was going to make a stew. I think. I cooked the food and put it on an unbroken bowl I found in the kitchen section and brought it downstairs with a spoon I found.

Still humming to myself I opened the door and threw what was left of the meat and such to Oblivion. He dragged it out the door, using his tail to shut it behind him. He was such an odd little mutated scorpion. I set the bowl of warm mush on a box. I then gave our guest a good hard shake.

He jolted up and batted me away. I kind of expected that to happen, simply because he didn't know me and probably remembers whatever he was originally killed by.

"Hey, calm down. I just wanted to tell you to eat before the soup gets cold." I said with my hands up. "I fished you out of a flash flood with a blade sticking through your chest. I yanked it out and you healed pretty quick."

"Food?" My guest said numbly. I nodded and held up the bowl and spoon.

"Don't worry about radiation, we're in a cement room. Plus I would feel the radiation if there was any."

"Feel it?" He asked taking the bowl. I nodded.

"It's a really long and kind of tragic story that I'd rather not go into if you don't mind." I said "I'll give you the skinny. There was an old theory on super powered people. There were seven recognized. I was one of them."


End file.
